Last Goodbye
by maxandkiz
Summary: John says his goodbyes to Mary. Preseason.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. The note (words in italics) is from the song "Love Me" by Colin Raye. I own nothing.

AN- I know you're all waiting on an update of my other stories. They are coming (soon, I hope) but this just kind of fell into place. Guess this is what happens when you listen to music as you write. Inspired by the song "Love Me" by Colin Raye. (The words for the note John has are from the song.)

SPN 

The throaty rumble of the '67 Chevy broke the quiet of the early morning. The shiny black car slowly made its way around the curved driveway coming to a halt in front of the white concrete stairs of the Evans Funeral Home. The roar of the engine died away leaving the grounds in silence once more. Minutes passed before the creak of a door and the thud of feet hitting the pavement announced the presence of a tall dark haired man. The suited man carefully shut the car door and shuffled up the steps to the entrance of the building and stopped.

John Winchester stood staring at the door of the funeral home unable to move. He knew he needed to go into the building and check on the arrangements for the afternoon's service. But the Winchester patriarch wasn't sure he could do it or that he even wanted to. Going in there would make Mary's death real and he couldn't accept that. It was so unfair; they didn't deserve this. The two of them were just now settling into married life; they were starting a family. They went to church every Sunday for cripes sake!

They were supposed to raise a family and then grow old and gray together. Instead he was here preparing to bury the love of his life; his soul mate.

His Mary was the most wonderful person John had ever met. She was beautiful and kind and funny. Mary was an ideal mother, too. She had the loving disciplinarian thing down to an art. Good thing too cause John knew he tended to be more like his old drill sergeant than a loving father when his oldest misbehaved.

And his Mary was not a typical wife and mother either. Mary was super smart. She loved to learn and could match wits with anybody in town. He used to tell her she needed to go on one of those games shows and win them a boatload of money. But she'd just smile and say she didn't need a bunch of money; she had everything she needed right here.

But that was all before the fire that took his world away. Now all that remained of his beautiful wife was…John quickly cut that thought off. He couldn't afford to break down now. His two little boys needed him to be strong. Taking a deep breath John pushed his emotions and thoughts to the side. He ran a hand across the stubble on his face and schooled his expression. He could do this; he had to do this. Squaring his shoulders the grieving man reached out a trembling hand, opened the door, and walked inside.

After a short conversation with the funeral director, John found himself in the funeral home's chapel. He slowly went down the aisle to the small white casket that held the remains of the love of his life. He walked up to the casket and reached out stopping as something caught his eye. Glancing at the table behind the casket he noticed a large framed picture of his wife. Seeing the photograph of a smiling Mary was just too much for the widower. Dropping to his knees John wept. He wept for the loss of his wife and soul mate. And he wept for his sons who were left to grow up without their mother's love.

John wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve as he shakily stood. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there lost in his grief. And it really didn't matter. He mentally berated himself as he shook his head in disgust. He couldn't afford to break down like that. He had two little boys counting on him to keep it together. And he would from now on.

Pulling a tattered piece of paper out of his pocket John gently placed it in the frame around Mary's photo. "You wrote this to me a few months before we got married." He softly said. "Now it's my turn to pass on the message. I love you Mary."

_"If you get there before I do  
Don't give up on me  
I'll meet you when my chores are through  
I don't know how long I'll be_

_But I'm not gonna let you down  
Darling wait and see  
And between now and then  
Til I see you again_

_I'll be loving you  
Love, Me."_

He laid a single red rose on the lid of the casket. "Goodbye my love." He whispered before turning and walking toward the door in the back of the room.

Halfway down the aisle he stopped. Glancing back at the casket once more John felt anger overwhelm the grief in his heart. He was going to find out what took his Mary away from him and his boys. And he'd make sure it paid for what it did with its life.

The End

AN- Hope that was okay.


End file.
